The Kidnapping of Chichi
by ChiChi2
Summary: Chichi is kidnapped. Later Trunks and Vegeta dissappear. Its up to Goku to find them will he?


  


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters and I'm not making any money of this!

"Goku Gohan come eat!" Chichi shouted. She stood back as they ran in and sat down at the table drooling.

"What is it? Goku asked. He was slurping trying not to drool.

_Geese._ She thought. _They can't control their drooling. Well, same as always._

__"Roast." Chichi said.

She watched as they chomped down their food. It was all over. Its like to boys that haven't eaten in 2 years! But, this isn't unusual. Every breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Don't forget desert. 

"We got to go kick Vegeta's butt now…bye!" Goku shouted leaving the house.

"See ya later mom!" Gohan shouted following his dad.

The door slammed behind him. Chichi's eyes watered up. She hated being alone. The only time she sees them is meals and in the night. She held back her tears and started washing the dishes when she heard a noise coming from her room. Her heart pounded so hard she could hear it as she walked towards her room. She knew Goku and Gohan were gone so who could this be?

She opened the door and saw the ugliest man ever. His face looked burned up…his hands to. He wore a black robe and a hood. (Like what scream wears without the mask) Chichi let out a loud percing scream.

Goku stopped fighting. He knew something was wrong. Vegeta caught on and said, "I'm gonna see what Bualma is doing." He grabbed his towel and left the gravity room. 

Gohan studied his dad. "Is something wrong dad?"

"Your mom." That's all he said before he took off at a great speed towards their house. Gohan quickly followed.

"Leave me alone!" Chichi shouted as she was getting corned. "Goku will be back soon and he'll kill you I you hurt me!" She thought a moment and then remembered he _won't_ be back till dark. She swallowed hard trying to be as brave as possible. She was still walking backwards and saw a vase her dad made for her. She picked it up and threw it at his face. _Wham! _It hit him right in the face. He yelled. And put his hands on his face. Purple stuff was coming out of his face. Chichi ran out the door and kept running, she didn't know where, but ran. 

After a few minutes she stopped. Right in front of her was _him_. How did he get here so fast? She swallowed hard trying not to faint. But, it didn't work. Blackout.

"Gohan something's wrong with your mom. I can't tell now, but I will when we get home." Goku was really worried because he couldn't sense her ki. 

Goku burst through the door and shouted, "Chichi? Are you here?" 

Goku looked at the floor. Purple gooey stuff was all over and there were two broken vases and three plates. He ran outside and flowed the gooey trail. Few minutes later it stopped. Chichi'sscrunchy was lying there. 

_I've got to find her! _He thought._ I've got to!_

__

Chichi woke up in what looks like a jail cell but more comforting. There was a soft pink bed in the corner, a night stand with a heart shaped pink lamp on it, pink walls, pink carpet, pink sink, pink toiled with fluffy pink cover, pink soap pink ceiling, pink bars on window, pink bars on door. Plus the boarder light pink with hearts and cupids all around the square room. Ok so it's not exactly like a jail cell but it had bars for the door and bars over the window. Plus it was kind of chilly.

In the other corner was a pink door. Chichi opened it. A great perfume like smell came rushed out. Chichi looked in. It was a closet, a big one. It had pink walls, carpet, ceiling, makeup stand, bar that held up the cloths and pink makeup. She saw pink pajamas, pants, shirts, dresses, shoes, underclothes, a coat, gloves, boots, hats, and snow pants. She went over to the makeup stand and sat in the pink chair. She looked at herself in the mirror. Then she started looking at all the stuff. And as usual everything was pink. On the makeup stand lay: a pink brush, comb, hair stuff, perfume, blush, eye shadow, and lotion. This was like the coolest room she has ever been in. Expect she missed Goku and Gohan. Tears filled her eyes. Just then she thought _where am I anyways? What happened? How did I get here?_

__She heard the bar door slide open. She walked out of the large closet to see who it was then, blackout.

"Gohan, I can't seem to find her! Can you sense her ki? I sure can't. How 'bout we go ask the others to help us find her, eh?" Goku seemed to be pleading his son.

Gohan swallowed, "I can't sense it either. You're right let's go ask the others.

***

A few minutes later they arrive at Vegeta's house. To their surprise everybody was there…but they seemed to be already busy. They were running around like mad dogs.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Goku asked "

"Were are looking for Trunks and Vegeta. One minuet they were training the next minuet there gone!" Bulma chocked and began to cry.

" You still have your baby right?" Gohan asked. 

"Yep, I am thankful for that." Bulma replied.

While they talked Goku went off looking.

"Why did you guys come? To help us look? How did you know?"Bulma asked.

" No we came to ask you to help us look for my mom!" Gohan shouted. 

"Oh no," Yamcha groaned, "Goku is gone too!"

Gohan chocked and yelled, "Dad!"

"What?" Goku replied.

A sigh of relief went threw the whole crowd. But, It went away when Goku showed them a trail of gooey purple stuff plus lots of red stuff that they followed and then it was gone. They knew what the red stuff was and Bulma started to cry again. Krillin went over to comfort her.

Goku was relieved he didn't find the red trail from Chichi's missing. But, there was two trails and Trunks and vegeta, well, sort of Vegeta, were his friends. And they and Chichi were gone and now they have a challenging quest…to find them.

Chichi Woke up in the bed and saw that ugly guy pulling something behind him. It looked like a body. She sat up and pulled the pink covers off her and found her self in the pink pajamas. There were two other cells in sight across from her. He opened the black cell and threw the body into it. He opened the blue cell and threw the other body in it. He locked both doors and turned to face Chichi. Chichi quickly closed her eyes. She thought _what did he throw in those other cells? They have to be alive or why would he lock them?_ She opened her right eye just a little to see if he was gone. And he was. She heard a groan from the blue cell. She quickly sat up. Her heart was pounding hard.

"H h Hello?" She asked shakily.

"Is that you Chichi?" The stranger asked.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" She shouted getting brave. 

"Relax Chichi, its me Trunks." The stranger replied.

Relief ran through her. She wasn't alone anymore. Someone she knew was here! But, who is in the black cell? Another groan. This time from the black cell. This time she wasn't as scared now that Trunks was here.

"W w who's there?" She asked still a little scared.

"Shut up woman! I don't want to be bothered right now! I am _trying_ to get the heck out of her wherever the heck I am! And, I especially don't want to be bothered by Kakarot's wife!" The Stranger shouted. 

She knew it was Vegeta. The way he talked to her. And he called her Goku Kakarot. Chichi turned on her lamp. So did Trunks and Vegeta. It lead them to find the scary guy standing there holding something horribly sharp. He entered Chichi's cell. Blackout.

To be continued. 

Stay tuned for Part 2 of The Kidnapping of Chichi. 


End file.
